New Beginnings
by Lumpy Space Princess LSP
Summary: Max is a badass girl who has to move to Arizona. There she meets school hottie Fang Ride. She soon comes to hate but he can't get enough of her. While love blosom, or will it all crash and burn? And what happens when you throw Dylan and Lissa in the mix with a dash of Iggy? T cuz I'm paranio. 1st fic RnR PLZ. I know it's a bad summary but give it a try
1. Chapter 1

"Mom You CANNOT make me go to Arizona! I can't just leave all my friends! It took me a long time to build up what I have here! Plus if we were to go Ella and I would be starting school a month after everybody else!"

I was currently yelling at my mother dearest trying to convince her that we could not move to Arizona just because she got a job offering as vet.

" First of all Max when did you start caring about school and secondly I am sorry Max but I this is my dream and frankly I think a lot of things would be better if I took the job. End of discussion now go pack your things."

I gave up with a yell of frustration and went up to my room and started throwing things into a duffle bag.

Before I go any further I need to introduce myself. My name is Maximum ride and I if call me anything else I'll your butt into next week I have brown-blonde hair that is mostly blonde and chocolate brown eyes. I am tall and 6'5 and have a lean body completed with a freaking awesome six pack.

I have a younger sister named Ella and she is a carbon copy of me except she has brown hair, is shorter, and is not as sarcastic, snarky, and stubborn as me. We currently live in Chicago.

We were about to move to Arizona which I thought was a completely ridicules idea, but Ella begged to differ. She wouldn't stop talking about it.

"ZOMG I am so excited to move. I mean sure I am going to miss all of my friends here but I think moving presents more opportunities. Also there are new guys to flirt with I mean I'm going to miss Sam but oh well. What about you Max? What do you think about the whole moving thing?"

I had tuned out when she said the word "ZOMG" so I couldn't when she called my name I was snapped out of my daze.

"Ugh Max you never listen to anything I say!" She whined

"I don't see a reason to." With that I turned on my heel and left. I went out the door to say bye to my friends Tess, JJ, and Sam. Sam was dating Ella but then they broke up because she found out that we were leaving and long distance relationships NEVER WORK.

*2 Hours Later*

"Come on girls time to go" My mom called from downstairs.

We all piled into the car and mom started to drive.

*12 hours later* **AN: I have NO IDEA how long it takes to get to Phoenix from Chicago**

Those were the worst 12 hours of my life. During the entire car ride my mom was listening to One Direction **(NO offense to the 1D lovers. I like them to)**

When looked the house my jaw literally dropped. It was practically and freaking mansion! I didn't have a long time to admire the house from the outside because Ella flew past me and I knew she was about to call a ro-

"I WANT THIS ONE!" I walked inside and I was even more amazed. It was so beautiful…..and white. It even had a pool in the back. I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore.

**AN: Link :** **. **

**I Know its short but this I s my first fic RnR PLZ**


	2. AN SORRY

Sorry you guys but I wont be updating for a while. I HAVE SOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK. SRRY


	3. The Day I ALmost Melted into goo

**Disclaimer: I no own MR but me wish me did.**

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"  
"…..No."

"God Max! Just put it on! Besides you have to! I threw away your entire wardrobe and got you new clothes."

"You did WHAT." With that she ran out of my room with a squeal after seeing the look on my face. Before I go any further I need to explain the situation I was in.

Today it was the first day of school and Ella wanted me to where some crazy ass outfit which consisted of some booty shorts and a tube top which I declined so she pulled something else out.

It was actually pretty cute. It consisted of blue skinny jeans, light/pale blue slip on shoes, a white shirt that said chase the waves in blue words, and blue hat. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

"Uggghh fiinne."

"Victory!"

"Get out Ella!" She did exactly that. I took a shower and put the clothes on and Ella came back in claiming she needed to do my makeup and hair. All she really did was put blue eye shadow and put my hair in a messy bun with a couple of loose strands so it looked messy but cute.

I ran down stairs and wolfed down the pancakes my mom had cooked. Since Ella was going extra slow trying to get ready I left her.

Cruel, I know but that's the way I role. I got in to my _cherry red convertible_ and drove to school (**I think I forgot to say that Max is a junior. If the age I put is a wage a junior is not than ignore that). **

I drove in the parking lot like a boss and walked in to the school looking like a freaking God chewing my gum and making perfect bubbles. When I looked behind me I saw a very angry looking Ella, but I decided to rub that off.

I heard wolf whistles from every direction and out of nowhere a boy with raven black long hair, black skinny jeans, and a black v-neck shirt, and 4 black piercings on his ear comes up to me.

I refuse to admit that he didn't look like a God and wanted to make me melt in to a pile of goo right there, but from the first words he spoke to me I immediately knew that he was a player

"Hey sexy, you want to get to know each other a little better in the closet?"

**TO BEE CONTINUED  
**

**ME: Fang you PERV**

**FANG: I CANT HELP IT! JEEZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

My first thought right then and there was this: OF COUSRE YOU ARE A GOD! I am extremely ashamed but do not forget I am still a girl with standards.

"OH HAIL NO. Who do you think you are?" He just stood there with his stupid hot smirk on his face.

"You must be insane not to take that offer." Once he said that I really was about to blow.

"First of all you never answered my first question and second of all you are a serious man whore and third of all I don't like you."

"Way to be straight forward. I like em' feisty."

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?" I asked him. "Are you a bone head?"

He just shook his head and chuckled. I walked away to my locker and looked behind me and saw him following me.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"Our lockers are right next to each other."

"Oh" I felt really stupid for two reasons. The first being about the lockers and the second was that my first class started in two minutes and I still hadn't gone to the office to get my schedule and a guide.

I realized I never asked the kid's name.

"What's your name?"

"Fang"

"Can you take me to the office. I need to get my schedule."

"Sure thing sweetie." I mentally face palmed myself. This was gonna be a long, stupid, boring, idiodic, retarted, year.

**Ok so how do you like it. Srry I haven't updated. I've been lazy. Oh and I changed my pen name to Lumpy Space Princess. I love Adventure Time!**


End file.
